A Killer's Instincts
by CakeKarma
Summary: Light is suddenly overcome with the urge to dominate L. You can guess the rest.
1. Wet Dream

L. L. L. L. What was wrong with him?! Every second…every moment of the entire day…all of his thoughts were centered around that cake killing son ova' bitch. The ever alert, finger pointing, accusing bastard right beside him. And as usual, he seemed to be ignoring the fuming brunette as he spun around in his office chair.

A thumb was being clenched between his amazingly pearly teeth, incisors working at the flesh as if it were food. How disgusting. How disrespectful. How...hot. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Light's perfect eyebrows furrowed in determination. Hormones. That's all it was. The panda-bear's pale, smooth, and unmarred skin was surely enough to get anyone off. **Right?!**

Right.

He could easily quit thinking about the ebony haired elder. He was Kira. He was God. It would be easy.

"Yagami-kun..." Came the all too familiar know-it-all voice, " Is something the matter? Generally you don't stare at me for such a long expanse of time." Turning his chair a few degrees to the right, cobalt eyes tore themselves from the many screens in front of him...only to fix emotionlessly on the suspect at his side. As per the usual, Light had absolutely no idea what the asshole was thinking. The darkened hues seeming to pierce right into his core. It pissed him off, but the smile he flashed was brilliant and polite.

"I was staring? Gomen. I was thinking over a few of Kira's recent killings and I must have spaced out. I'll attempt to keep myself from doing so again."

L blinked, his head canting to one side, "If you say so." Turning his gaze back to the screens, Light immediately made a face at the white clad back.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

"I find the fact you're playing innocent less than amusing, Yagami-kun. If you do such a thing again I'll have you removed from my presence. Such childish behavior is not appreciated."

Had Light mentioned just how much he hated the arrogant prick seated off to his side?

"L? Hey, L! L!!!" +Twitching every time his alias was spoken, the insomniac turned his head sharply to the left and glowered at the only other person in the room besides Light and himself. Matsuda. Such an annoyance.

"What do you need, Matsuda-san?" It was evident that he was annoyed.

Blinking rapidly for a few moments, Matsuda finally set his lips in a firm line. "I've been trying to get your attention for a while now... I wished to ask you if MisaMisa is going to need me again anytime soon. I am her manager, after all!"

"Precisely the reason why _you _should know. I don't deal with such trivial matters." Lifting a truffle from a small box in front of him, he seemed to dissect it with his eyes before he slid it into his damp cavern. Speaking with his mouth full, he continued, "I am here to catch Kira. Not worry about whether Light-kun's girlfriend manages to make it into a magazine or star in a commercial. Please, don't ask me such a question again. If you're not responsible enough to keep in contact with Misa-chan, then perhaps you should hand your manager position over to someone with more experience. Mogi-san, for example."

L was cruel at times. Without realizing it, a faint smile spread across Light's lips. The detective could be quite hysterical. Considering he'd insulted Misa, he'd have to say something...even if he hated the blonde's guts.

"Ryuzaki! If I remember correctly you were quite fond of Misa the first time you met her. What changed your mind?"

"I've had to deal with her. That's what changed my mind. She is incompetent and is blinded by her feelings by you. She could be of _some _use if you'd just do as I say and use her accordingly!"

"I could never use a woman. It's against my code."

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk!" Damn that Shinigami! Looking over to the apple eating pest, everyone fell silent. He'd popped out of nowhere, as usual.

"Why did he laugh when you said that, Yagami-kun?"

Because he's an asshole. "I have no idea. Perhaps you should ask him?"

L seemed troubled. Oh God, how he loved it when the detective displayed such an emotion. It showed that Light was able to pry into his shields.

"He never answers me..."

It's because he hates you. "I wonder why." Actually, Ryuk was indifferent to any and all humans. The fumming youth had merely added that to help soothe his steaming mind.

Fixing Light with a horrendously pointed stare, a rough bite was delivered to the pad of his thumb, "Or perhaps it's because Kira instructed him not to." It wasn't a question. He said it as if it were factual... And he was right, of course. Damn him!

"Perhaps you're right...but we'll never know unless we catch Kira." Ryuk was hovering beside Matsuda, listening to one side of his conversation with Misa. Humans were so entertaining!!!

"What?! No I-...MisaMisa! I didn't mean t-...NO!" Long, drawn out pause here. "Pictures of you and Ryuga Hideki were what?! No! I never author-...What magazine? Are you certain?! Gomen, gomen! I'll tr-...!" +He gasped.+ "MisaMisa! Please calm down! They were probably Photoshopped by some crazed fan! I'll work this o-... No. I don't have a girlfriend." Another pause. "You're so cruel, MisaMisa..." And with that, he hung up. Abruptly getting to his feet, the crestfallen Matsuda bowed. "I must be on my way. Something extremely important has come up."

"Yes. Please go." The detective and brunette chorused at the same time.

Too wrapped up in his own mass of woe to notice the fact they truly desired his absence, another apology was uttered before he left the surveillance room. Ryuk followed after him thinking it would be funner than watching Light and L stare at monitors all day. Aizawa was forced to take the day off due to the fact he promised to take his daughter to the zoo (Wife's orders), Mogi was up on the third floor trying to cipher through paperwork, and his father was meeting with the head of the police force again. After all, working in Japan without help from the authorities just made everything more difficult than it should have been.

Suddenly, Light was struck with a rather unusual thought.

Alone.

Both L and himself were in a room where they could tell where everyone else was at. A sound proof, spacious place with many objects in which he could force the bastard up against. Shaking his head, he quickly turned his gaze away from the insomniac before it could be noticed. What was he thinking?! L was his rival. L was a MALE. It was either he died, or Light died...and the brunette didn't plan on losing. Before that dream he'd never even questioned his own sexuality. And yet, his amber orbs had slid back over to the horrendously slouched frame. If only he'd sit up straighter and comb his hair. Change his wardrobe and get more sleep. There was no doubt in the young intellectual's mind that L could most certainly be considered hot if he wanted to. It pissed him off that he put no effort into his appearance.

"Yagami-kun, you're doing it again. I don't appreciate being stared at, especially when there is work to be done. Can you please find something to do? Thank you." He didn't even wait for the youth to respond.

What an ass.

Straightening up, he turned his perfect face to the side, yet kept his gaze on the arrogant cookie monster. Ever since he'd had that dream...he just couldn't get the detective out of his mind. Merely thinking of it sent jolts of headed electricity ripping through his stomach.

_**----**_

_**"Please! Yagami-kun! Nn! Harder!" Heated pants were escaping from both their lips, sweat drenched bodies slick as they moved against each other. Tossing his head back, raven locks framed L's pale face. "Yes! Like that! A-ahn!"**_

_**----**_

Shitshitshit! Shaking his head violently, an annoyed L shot a glare towards the now flustered youth.

"What's wrong with you today, Yagami-kun? You're not acting like yourself. It's troublesome. As your friend I request you relay onto me what ails you." The brunette knew he only said it because it was interfering with his work. What an annoying, sexy misery monkey! Goddamnit! Sexy wasn't supposed to be included! It was all his teenage body's fault! The raccoon eyed fucktard matched him on every level of intelligence...the first person in his life ever to do so. It wasn't a surprise that he was attracted to him. And it also wasn't surprising that it was causing his mind to conjure up some primal images.

Out of the haze of lust he suddenly found himself in, an idea started to form. The way he figured it: he couldn't resume his normal activities until he was able to have his way with his egotistical but enchanting rival. So, seeing as to that was the case...all he had to do was fuck him. Satisfy his urges. And then everything could go back to the way it was. He could envision L dying instead of moaning.

Perfect.

"Ryuzaki?"

Looking up from his now empty truffle box, his face was disappointed considering he had no other sweets within reach. "Hn? What is it, Light-kun? Do you finally wish to tell me what's the matter?"

Nope. For once, the detective was wrong. **Dead wrong**.

Heh. Dead….hehe…wrong…it was so hard not to burst out laughing.

Pausing, a smirk curled his lips upwards as he breathed out his question, "What are your views on...sex?"


	2. Keep quiet!

"What are my..." L paused," Views on sex? Let me see." Tugging his bottom lip downwards with his forefinger, onyx eyes rolled toward the ceiling. He stared at the white tiles as if they were going to do a trick, and the fact he was taking so long pissed off the youth.

"Just answer, please. It's not that hard."

"Patience, Yagami-kun. Patience. How do you expect me to give a good reply if I don't have adequate time to think?"

An amber eye twitched in agitation. "I'm not expecting a scholar's answer. I just want your opinion."

"My opinion?"

"Hai." Was he retarded or something? Mentally smacking himself, Light furrowed his eyebrows. L wasn't retarded. Not even in the slightest bit.

"..." The detective abruptly looked back to the youth, the movement so fast Light's eyes barely picked it up. "Sex is needed for reproduction. I don't think of it in any other way. I'm rather curious, Yagami-kun. Why are you asking me such a question?" Pause. "Are you and Misa-chan having problems?"

"No." Another twitch of his eye was given. Though he felt flustered just looking at the detective, he realized his temper was shorter than usual. Light+ForbiddenAnd UnwantedButtSecksFrustration. And the fact L didn't seem in the least bit curious about sex was also getting on his nerves. He could fuck him without his permission, sure...but it would be a sweeter victory if he wanted it. BEGGED for it.

What was the best way to get a person to agree to something? You put them in a position where they can't refuse, of course. But how exactly was he going to corner the muffin murderer? _WAS_ there a way?

"...Are you hungry, Yagami-kun?"

Snapping from his thoughts for a moment, the youth gave his 'friend' a weird look. "Not in particular. Why?"

"Because you're staring me down as if you want to eat me. That's why."

If L knew just how close he was...he might have ran screaming from the room. In fact, the statement had Light's mind whirling with possibilities. Perhaps giving L a **taste** of pleasure would be enough to get what he wanted? After all...The guy had at least twelve years of hormones built up. Or so he guessed. L didn't seem the type to jerk off, so a pleasurable experience would be entirely new to him. In theory. Assuming anything about his comrade could lead to his downfall. For all he knew L used to be a pimp for hunchbacks. He had three aliases that Light knew of, after all. Having another one would come as no surprise.

Ngh. Stupid thought. Was his IQ dropping? Probably. Wait. _**IT BETTER NOT BE!**_

Just thinking about the elder laying in bed whilst he stroked himself...moaning Light's name...made him want to blush. Of course...the brunette didn't seem to strike any sexual desires in the detective. Did he even think of anything sexual? If so, what would L masturbate to anyway? Cake?

...That was wrong. And yet, it was hot. L with cake smeared along his…!

Getting off track, here.

Snapping into his sane state of mind, he sighed, "Gomen sai, Ryuzaki. I'm not meaning to gaze at you in such a way. I do suppose I'm hungry...but not enough to worry about."

"You're wrong. If a person is hungry it affects their rationalization skills. This is never good. For example: Cannibalism. If people are trapped on an island, it's cliché but it is relatively easier to explain, what are they supposed to do if there's no food? No way to fish? They think 'We should eat the weakest since they don't do anything'...but the person they ate might have been the one which could save them. Hunger leads to disaster... So please, Yagami-kun. Find something to eat or go home."

Oh, he'd find something to eat alright.

Nodding, he agreed without an argument, "All right. I'll look in the mini fridge to see if anything appears appetizing."

"Please do."

Sliding out of the detective's sight, a wicked smirk tainted his features. Considering L was transfixed with watching the screens, if he started from the other side of the room and crawled underneath the desk which ran along the wall...Yes. It would work! Sinking to the ground, the 'innocent' teenager crept into the shadows. Moving quietly on his hands and knees, Light held his breath. Without turning around the sweets monster spoke.

"Yagami-kun, your father is coming." Quickening his pace, it was easy to hear his own heartbeat. Was L listening to it, too? Stopping in front of the detective, he slid a hand between his elder's legs, the other gripping the arm of his chair. His 'friend's' reaction was amusing. He'd banged his hands on the top of the desk and tried to kick him. Getting nailed on the shoulder, he did his best to ignore the pain. A slender limb was roughly kneading into L's crotch, the other still keeping his chair firmly in place.

"Stop it." His voice shook, but he didn't stutter. Other than sounding pissed off, Light's ministrations didn't seem to be having any effects.

"No." Was the youth's simple reply. "You'd better be quiet. My father's coming. I'm certain you don't want him to know what's going on. Not only will it embarrass me, but I'm certain you'll be embarrassed as well."

"LIGHT-KUN I AM GOING TO KICK YOU!" As if the gods were on Light's side, his father walked in.

Snapping his jaw shut, L squirmed uncomfortably as Light toyed with the button to his jeans. He hated to admit it, but the little fucker was right. He didn't want Soichiro figuring out what was going on. "Hello, Yagami-san." Amazingly his voice had went back to normal.

Next came L's zipper. Pulling it down the youth just stared at the detective's boxers. Was this some sort of wicked taunt L had devised? All across the navy blue undergarment were the words 'Justice will prevail'.

_**KIRA**_ was justice. _**KIRA**_ would prevail. And **Light** would rule. Perhaps he'd make L his bitch and wouldn't kill him at all. Keep him chained up for a toy. A trophy to flaunt his victory.

"They're still reluctant to help us." Soichiro sounded downhearted and mildly hopeless. For a moment, L forgot that Light was between his legs.

"That's alright, Yagami-san. We might not be making as much progress as we would with police assistance...but our pace is steady. I'm certain we're getting closer to catching Kira."

Actually, Kira was about ready to capture L. Sliding his hand into the slit at the front of the infuriating boxers, he curled his forefinger and thumb around his rival's length. Running his palm along it lazily, he had to hold back a snicker when the detective shivered. There was no doubt that L was getting hard, and the determined murderer started to suspect he was right. L was a virgin. He was too easy to turn on. Sadly, he was also good with controlling any signal which indicated he was in pleasure.

"Police are supposed to protect lives...not cower when a major threat comes into the picture. Just because world leaders are in danger doesn't mean that an attempt to catch Kira shouldn't be made."

"I agree...but some people aren't as strong willed as us. You must understand, Yagami-san. It's human nature to flee when faced with danger. There's nothing we can do to change that. I'm just glad I have a team which are willing to risk their lives for the betterment of the world. Kira is evil. He needs to be stopped."

That was bullshit. In Light's opinion, anyway. Drawing the detective out of his boxers, he slid his tongue along the base of his erection with an amused smile. Deciding not to waste any time and get to the fun part, he closed his mouth over the cake killer's head.

"...?!" L's dull nails slid across the top of the steel desk to try and find something to grip. Of course it didn't work, but he was mildly desperate. Soichiro gave him a wary look.

"Is something wrong, Ryuzaki?"

Forcing his face to remain blank, he looked to his molester's father. "No, there's nothing wrong. Do you know where my truffles went? I'm unable to find them. I'm certain I had them right here, but it seems that I am mistaken."

Shaking his head, the resigned chief shook his head. "I'm going to go sort through things with Mogi-san. If anything new turns up please make sure you tell us right away."

"Of course, Yagami-san."

Nodding, Soichiro left the room. As soon as L saw him walking down the hall on the monitoring screens, he forced himself away from the desk and looked down. Light's head was bobbing rapidly, his hot mouth causing spires of pleasure to race up the detective's spine. "I would appreciate it if you'd stop, Light-kun."

Ignoring the request, he increased the pressure of his suction, one hand tormenting the expanse of the detective's length he couldn't fit into his mouth. Though L's breathing was ragged, he seemed unaffected in any other way. He would NOT give Light the satisfaction of knowing he was being dramatically affected. Everything around him started to turn fuzzy...as if he had been encased in a dense fog without warning. It felt good. No...

It felt **GOOD**.

It shouldn't have, but it did. Kicking weakly at the brunette, a small sound left his lips when Light started to hum. The vibrations pierced to his very core. Lifting a hand, L bit down viciously on his thumb and closed his onyx eyes. He'd leaned forward unconsciously, cradling the brunette's head and pushing him further down. Even as sweat broke out across his forehead he insisted on protesting. "This can be classified as a certain degree of rape, Yagami-kun. I must insist that you stop this at once. I'm not interested in males, nor am I interested in things such as oral sex."

Light knew he was lying. And that's what was so sexy about it. L was trying to stay quiet...attempting to be unaffected...but he was far from not feeling anything. His throbbing cock proved it.

He would NOT beg for him to stop. It wasn't going to happen. He would have to endure this and then beat the living snot out of the young brat. Nearly closed eyes started to widen, liquid lightening ripping through his insides in an amazing manner. Whimpering, he thrust his hips forward and felt all of the pressure in his body disappear all at once. L was stunned. L was pissed. L...was satisfied.

Light had did his best to get the detective off as quick as possible. Next time it would be slower (And much more detailed D). He'd just wanted to let the other have a taste of what Light could do.

"I'm going to..." The detective began, but he was interrupted by Light trying to rip his pants off of him entirely.

"Take your clothes off and shut the Hell up."


	3. Tantrum

"Excuse me?" Disbelief flittered across the detective's features. Did Light just say what...no, he couldn't have.

But of course...Light DID say exactly what L couldn't believe. The youth was sexually frustrated. He wanted to make L beg. Make him scream. Make him cry. Make him submit. That was the most important issue. If his rival didn't admit defeat than he hadn't truly won.

"You heard me, Ryuzaki. I told you to take your clothes off and shut your mouth."

Was this some new fashion in which to kill people? Did Kira have to make someone strip in front of him before he could kill someone? That was amazingly ridiculous...but considering Light had so many female admirers he wouldn't have any trouble finding willing subjects. Explore all angles, after all.

Giving the brunette a considering look, he spoke calmly and firmly, "I am not stripping, Yagami-kun. I am not interested in you in any sinful ways. You are my friend, nothing more. Nor will you ever be. Gomen if this upsets you, but it is the truth."

Well, if that didn't just trample on Light's parade. Anger flashed in his eyes. He'd given that mother fucker a blow job! He WAS going to get his prize, whether L liked it or not. A moment passed before the anger was replaced with a thoughtful expression.

"Are you...scared, Ryuzaki? Have you ever had anyone want you in such a way?"

No. No one had ever wanted L in the way Light was implying, and he preferred it that way. Relationships of any kind would mar his thinking abilities and judgment. He couldn't allow his guard to be let down. The cake killer answered truthfully, "No. I have never been in a situation in which I was wanted on any level besides mere social interaction. I plan to keep it that way. Again, gomen if that upsets you."

A sinister look was splayed across the boy's features, his amber eyes wide and tinged with flecks of crimson.

"Ryuzaki...How about we make a deal? We play a game and who ever wins gets to do what ever he wants to the loser for two hours."

L's reply was simple and quick, "No."

"Are you frightened that you'll lose?"

The elder male shrugged, "No, I merely have nothing I want to do to you for two hours."

That comment went straight to the core of Light's pride, which ignited a feral streak inside of the youth. Leaping forward, he caught the pale detective off guard and tackled him to the ground, pinning both of his wrists above his head.

"Then I'll just have to beat you until you can't resist. Does that sound like a better idea? Just once, Ryuzaki. I just want to fuck you once, damn it!"

L stared up at the brunette, his onyx eyes wide and observant. Light looked wild, desperate. He'd never seen this side of him before. There was no doubt in his mind that the youth would do exactly as he'd said: Beat him until he couldn't resist. This was a very un-Light like attribute. There was now a 12 possibility he was Kira.

"You're not going to violate my body, Yagami-kun. I will not stand for it! Get a hold of your senses and get off of me, if you wouldn't mind."

That fucking asshole. Couldn't he see just how desperate he was?! Light HAD to be inside of him. He just had to! And he hated himself for it. He used to be able to keep his cool. L was an object, easily broken and discarded...but now he was a useful item. The youth needed to use him, twist him to his own will before he tossed him away. It would be the most amazing victory if he could moan quietly into L's ear as he died. In the elder's final moments he'd realize he'd fucked the enemy, and in doing so condemned himself to his fate.

Shit...the mere thought was making him hard.

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter," Light began, a sinister smile curving his lips in a dangerously alluring way, "I know you're curious. You just have to be. And you can not say you didn't enjoy the fact I was sucking your cock. Felt good, didn't it?"

The detective's eyes widened at the crude vocabulary his suspect was using. If he were any other person he might have blushed...but he was L. The world's top detective. Things like this didn't affect him.

"Hai, it felt..._different_. But it isn't something I'd want to experience again. Once is enough for me."

"That's what I'm getting at! I need to be inside of you just once. As a favor between friends?" It was time for Light to put on a hurt act, as if the denial of his offer was tearing the youth up inside. "I want to be one with my best friend. I want us to have a good time together. That's not selfish of me, is it? I just want you to have the feeling of utter completion once in your life. I won't expect commitment, or anything else after we're through."

L thought about it. Really, he did...but it still only took three seconds for him to answer.

"No."

Light jerked him upwards by the shoulders and then rammed him back into the ground. A sickening thud was sounded when L's head connected with the ground, and yet no pain was displayed on his features.

"Are you through with your tantrum yet?"

As soon as that statement was sounded, the brunette had leaned forward and claimed the detective's lips as his own, forcing a hand between the resisting legs. Needless to say: L was shocked. The wet sensation of Light's tongue exploring every crevice of his mouth, his slender hand massaging into his sensitive flesh...it was overwhelming.

Jerking his head to the side, the distraught detective snapped, "Stop it, Yagami-kun! Stop it _this _instant!"


	4. This is Rape!

"Stop?" The boy purred, his teeth beginning to ravage the detective's neck. "Are you sure?"

Nodding slightly, the cookie monster's eyes became half lidded, his voice a tad quieter.

"Hai...stop. Light-kun...this isn't logical. You know, of course, this won't make me suspect you any less, correct? And I don't WANT to do this. I'd prefer we went back to work. If you're not Kira then you should be intent on catching the real one." L was on the verge of panic, but his face and attitude displayed nothing of the sort.

"Ryuzaki..." Light's teeth suddenly sank into his flesh viciously, causing the elder's hands to slide across the floor in an attempt to find something to grasp. Sadly, his nails were cut too short for them to be of any use. Taking a mental note, he'd remember to allow his nails to grow out to a reasonable length next time.

"Hai, Light-kun?" His voice was still steady, though there was a bit of a breathless edge to it.

"I'm going to fuck you. There's no negotiating it. You may deny that you're curious, but you're a human being. You wonder about these kinds of things. I suspect after becoming a recluse you started to ignore your hormones...thus they're just waiting to be released. I'm going to make you writhe beneath me, and I'm going to make you scream my name. After all, that's what best friends do."

L may have been naive to the meaning of 'true friendship', but he most certainly wasn't stupid...and Light wasn't fooling him at all. Locking their gazes with an intense stare, he said matter-of-factly, "Friends don't fuck friends."

"What makes you say that? Have you ever heard of the term 'Friends with benefits'?"

"I'd prefer if I didn't know..." The coal eyed male retorted emotionlessly.

An amber hue twitched in irritation. L wasn't making this easy. Not in the least bit. Again, his mind reflected on his dream and his stomach seemed to twist in knots, a shiver running up his spine. Light's hands had been working on tugging the detective's jeans down, but considering the fact he had his knees drawn up to his chest it wasn't a simple task. Managing to get them a little way past his thighs, Light smirked in delight.

"I don't care if you want to know or not, Ryuzaki...the fact of the matter is you're GOING to know...and you're going to LIKE it."

L felt an uneasy feeling sweep over him, something he'd prefer not to acknowledge. The fact he was finding himself at his companion's mercy was both exhilarating and frightening...and for some odd reason a sick part of him liked it. He wasn't getting his way and he was being denied what he wanted...so why did Light's idea suddenly seem more appealing than before? Not that he'd ever admit it, of course.

"Light-kun...I'd appreciate it if you'd listen to the little voice of reason inside of your head and come to realize this is rape."

"Rape? It won't be for long, considering I'm certain you'll love it."

L paled, if that was even possible. He now looked chalky white instead of his usual pale ivory. The brunette had already unfastened his pants and had them down to his knees, the detective's view blocked by Light's shirt. He drew in a sharp, but silent breath.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad?

Shaking his head, the detective opened his mouth in an attempt to instill reasoning back into the boy's mind...only to have two of Light's digits shoved inside.

"Mn...-mph rnn ah!" He protested, pearly teeth clamping down. Gritting his own teeth, the teenager jerked his fingers away and punched his 'friend' square in the jaw. Stars swept across L's vision and a faint ringing echoed in his ears. A small trail of crimson crept out of the corner of his mouth, Light's fingers soon being replaced.

"Either you fucking suck my fingers, Ryuzaki...Or I'm going to punch you again and take you without any relief."

Terror tightened his chest, though he appeared to remain calm when his eyes were finally able to focus.

"You ah a 'uel inibishual, Li-tohn." It was easy to see he couldn't speak very well with the boy's slender digits practically being shoved down his throat. Though, if he were able to speak with clarity that would have been 'You are a very cruel individual, Light-kun.'

"...Shut up. There's no chance in Hell you're changing my mind, and there's nothing you can say that will help you get out of this situation."

"Dar ahr 'ameras..." Which meant 'There are cameras.'

"Your point? I'm certain what ever they record you won't let anyone see anyway. You'd be too embarrassed to let your status as head of this investigation become disrupted."

"Is melee a alas...Whateber 'appens dew it, doesn't abbet me as a pershon." 'It's merely an alias... Whatever happens doesn't affect me as a person.'

"Goddamnit!" Light snapped, jerking his fingers out of the detective's mouth. "Whether you're bluffing or not, I don't give a flying shit!"

L was internally screaming. This WASN'T the Light he knew. Light Yagami, the smart, calm individual with a strong sense of justice and a polite vocabulary. The lustful teenager before him was something from his nightmares. It was insane, and oh-so Kira-like. The way HE envisioned Kira to be, anyway.

"Light..." His voice was still annoyingly calm and reasonable. "Please relax and listen to me. Your body is being overrode with hormones, and the stress from this case is getting to you. Considering I'm the individual you're around the most it's only natural that your body would decide to turn such..._affection_ on me." Even as he said it his legs were trying to kick the youth away. "If you wish, I will allow you a little more freedom so you can take care of these matters yourself with other people of your choice...but please understand: I am not gay. I have no interest in you in a sexual way. And this is only putting a rip in our friendship."

"If you're not interested in me in such a way...then why are you hard?" Light had ignored everything else L had said.

Before L could even reply, pain ripped through his abdomen, black tresses marring his face from sight as he threw his head back and gritted his teeth.

Light Yagami was going to get what he wanted, and all L had done was make it harder on himself.


	5. Lust

It hurt. That's all there was to it. There was no pleasure, merely endless waves of pain crashing into his thin form.

Unlike L, Light seemed to be having the exact opposite reaction. His perfect features were marred with pleasure, an almost unbelieving gasp escaping through his parted lips. The detective was incredibly tight, his warm walls seeming to constrict around the brunette's length to the point of madness.

"Light..." L's voice nearly cracked, tears welling in his onyx eyes. "Stop." He couldn't really say much else in fear he might sound more vulnerable than he really was. Predators like Light Yagami seemed to gain an even larger appetite when their prey was in distress.

The boy's only reply was a low 'No' before he gripped his elder's hips and started to slam into him. Light didn't want L to adjust to his size. He just wanted to fuck him. The only thing the young prodigy was bent on was his own body's gratification. Who cared if he ruined L? He'd screw him up all he wanted because the cake killer was HIS. Property of Kira. And until Light had no further use for him L was going to be his little fuck toy.

"Light...Please stop this." The victimized detective was trying to speak in a pleading but reassuring way. "It hurts, and there's no cause for any of this. Why are you choosing to do this to me instead of someone else?"

_Because I never dreamed of anyone else... _Was what he wanted to say, but he bit his tongue and kept that little bit of information to himself. He didn't want L's head to get any bigger than it was.

"Just shut up and..." He paused to knit his eyebrows together, a soft murmur of approval passing through his tiers as he slammed into the small form below him harder than before. "Let me fuck you!"

The tears he'd been trying his hardest to suppress started to leak from his eyes. He hadn't cried in twenty years and here he was...reduced back to his childhood just because he was hurting. It was sick. He'd had broken bones, cavities filled, stitches, black eyes and an assortment of other things which he never shed a tear about...yet here he was being forced to cry. Could it be because he'd actually thought Light to be his first friend? Despite all of his suspicions of him being Kira L had still wanted to prove to himself it wasn't true...

But Light was giving him all the evidence he needed.

He turned his head to the side, allowing the salty tears to run down the pale slopes of his cheeks. He should have resisted more. He COULD have resisted more. And yet, he hadn't. He wanted to believe Light Yagami wouldn't really do this to him. That he wouldn't rape his friend. It was now placed before his eyes that the brunette would do what ever it took to get what he wanted. perhaps even kill. This was the most heart wrenching realization of any he'd ever made before.

Unaware of the other's thoughts, Light proceeded to force his hips forward, pounding into the ghostly pale frame below him. It was amazing! Better than he'd thought it would be!

L suddenly jerked, his eyes shooting open. There had been a break in the agony, almost like a cool breeze on a sweltering breeze. What had that..? Again, he jerked, the same sensation ripping through his body. Light was able to glide in and out of his form easier, aided by the detective's blood from his ripped insides... It didn't feel so bad anymore. It ached and stung, but it wasn't completely mind consuming as it was previously. For the moment L's thought process ceased entirely and the first moan he'd ever made was sounded.

It didn't go unnoticed. Light's body was coated in a thin layer of sweat, his lips starting to move downwards as he whispered hotly, "You like that, Ryuzaki? Does it feel good?"

The feeling from before was forcing all thoughts of pain from his mind, and he vaguely realized it was because Light was stroking across his prostate. Instead of replying in words he merely lifted his hands and placed them on the boy's shoulders, trying to push him away even as a second moan joined in with the rough slaps of their bodies meeting.

"You do, don't you?" Light's voice was coaxing, his teeth edging along his 'lover's' jugular. "Want some more, Ryuzaki? Do you want me to fuck you harder?"

Everything started to turn hazy, the only thing reaching his ears being the young rapists soft voice. Slowly he shook his head to what he was hearing, a sharp gasp followed by an arch of his back cutting off any phrase he was going to say.

Light was delighted. L was FINALLY feeling the wonders Light could do for his body, even if he didn't want to admit it. It was time to play. "Beg, Ryuzaki. Beg for me to keep fucking you senseless." Light just enjoyed using the F word. Call it pent of frustration of never being able to curse for most of his life...but he was having a field day.

"No." Came L's shaky reply, one of his legs sliding along the youth's as he shifted.

"No?" The brunette growled, bracing his feet against the ground as he thrust roughly and jerked the detective down by his hips. "Do as I say and beg! Or I'll turn the wonderful sensations back into pain."

L's lips started to tremble, the rational part of his mind screaming no why the more bestial side screamed for him to do it. He jerked his head from side to side as his two instincts fought, a particularly rough thrust throwing his mind into even further turmoil. Suddenly, he wrapped a leg around Kira's waist and whispered hoarsely, "Fuck me harder, Light. PLEASE! Oh God, please!"

He suddenly snarled in an entirely too pleased way, a thrill running through his body. This was something he'd only imagined L to do in his dreams, and yet he was here begging for more! It was so uncharacteristic. So barbaric. So...hot. And even if L wasn't addressing him in particular he felt as if HE'D been called God. As if L had just submitted himself to be under Light's rule. He was amazed, and right now he was driven crazy with lust. Grasping the detective's shoulder's he used them as leverage to jerk himself forwards, his legs helping by adding to the momentum of his savage thrusts. He crushed their lips together, his tongue digging into the other's mouth and thoroughly molesting every crevice of the hot space.

L was in a state of disbelief, his hips rocking forwards to meet every movement the other made. What was he doing? Why was he giving in? Was it because he was weak? It was because his body was being roused into action by lust. He didn't know, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. He LIKED this. And when L liked something he couldn't get enough of it...just like candy. It terrified him to think that this was better than his sweet treats...but it was true. He hoped to all heaven this wouldn't become a new addiction. Light was Kira. He was 87 sure...and yet he was suddenly attracted to the danger of having intercourse with Kira. It was dangerous. It was thrilling. It was amazing...and he hated himself for even thinking in such a way. His other leg soon wrapped around the boy's waist with the first, help jerking him down so that their bodies could meet.

"Light!" The detective moaned frantically when he was momentarily released from the kiss, his hair sweeping across his face and framing it perfectly. THIS was the picture Light had envisioned in his dream. In his mind. The face of the world's best detective under his control, calling his name and wanting more like a druggie begging for a joint. He had to see more. Gripping the edge of the other's shirt and ceasing all movement, he practically ripped the white sweater off the other's head and rolled, forcing the detective on top of him. L was disoriented by the sudden change in position, but Light wasn't thrown off at all. Grasping the cake killer's hips once again he started to force him down, impaling him again and again on his cock.

The maddening sensation of being filled and screwed over immediately swept his thoughts back to their primitive state, L's head being tossed back as he rotated his hips. It was a natural instinct. His body was craving to be abused.

Light didn't disappoint him. Finding that he was able to reach deeper inside of his current fuck buddy in this position, he started to smile wickedly. Being a young male he'd watched his fair share of porn...and there was a certain position he'd been wanting to try. Forcing the other to stop he hissed 'Turn around', helping the detective do so as he hissed in satisfaction. Tensing the muscles in his stomach he leaned up, positioning L's legs behind both of his and bending his knees so they'd stay in place. The cake killer was panting and whimpering in pleasure as Light forced him to lean back, his broad chest pressed against the other's lean back. Light wrapped both of his arms around the detective's torso and started to force his hips upwards, delighted with the fact his 'lover' was spread even further than before.

L's body was being forced along the young male's, cries and coos of amazement leaking from his parted lips. How many people had Light slept with to be such a great lay? And...what the hell was he thinking?! L didn't want to think about any of this. He just wanted to get the other and himself off so that he could pretend nothing ever happened. He didn't want to reflect on anyone else his rapist had banged. Suddenly being forced to concentrate on something more pleasant, he realized liquid heat was pooling in the pit of his stomach and creeping downwards. He'd felt this once before...and that was when Light had sucked him off earlier. This was nearly over! He couldn't believe it!

Light was pissed. He was feeling the exact same thing as the detective and realized this wonderful fantasy was soon to be over. Roughly biting the other's shoulder he squeezed his eyes shut and flexed his jaw until he tasted blood. It was mildly metallic, having an almost copper taste which was both revolting and alluring. He'd marked L, showing that he was now HIS. The world's top detective WOULD belong to Kira, and that was all there was to it. Suddenly giving a particularly hard thrust the boy hissed in pleasure, ending the harsh sound with a low moan. he continued to thrust into the male above him even after he'd released, intent of milking himself dry.

L felt as if he'd just been struck by a semi...but instead of agony he was filled with something the exact opposite and even more powerful. Every section of his body was throbbing and tingling, pleasure racing through his veins. He was forced to scream, the wordless sound suddenly taking on the other's name as he released, the hot liquid coating his stomach. Obviously spent he went limp in the other's arms, allowing his body to be ripped apart further with the other's last desperate thrusts.

Light, being the cunning Devil that he was, put on a serious face and nestled his face against the detective's ear.

"I love you, Ryuzaki... Gomen nasai for my behavior."

L nearly had a heart attack.


	6. Making up?

Cobalt eyes widened farther then they'd ever done before, a look of bewilderment upon the detective's face. Perfect. That's the reaction Light had wanted. _Shove __**THAT**__ up your ass, L!_

Of course, the sweets monster hadn't believed a single word Light said. He loved him? He was sorry for his behavior? HAHA! Yeah, and L was a fairy. Suddenly feeling the urge to curl into a little ball and groan out his frustration, L merely settled for staring at the brunette without speaking. It seemed his rape-tastic friend wanted a reply, and he wasn't going to give it to him.

And so there they sat, lower bodies still pressed together in the memory of what had just occurred. Neither male looked away. Neither male said anything. Neither male would give up. Neither male was getting anywhere with this...

Ryu...zaki?" The boy began uncertainly, eyes glinting in a sheepish manner. It seemed as if he were just realizing that maybe L hadn't wanted it as much as he did... The fact L hadn't wanted it was correct, but his 'Oh my, I'm so embarrassed' act wasn't fooling anyone. And if it couldn't fool anyone, it sure as HELL wasn't fooling L.

"Light-kun, I would appreciate it if you would get off of me. I have work to do."

One crimson eye twitched in what L viewed as annoyance, a thumb being raised and pressed to his lips to hide a small smile.

"You...want to get back to work after what has just happened?"

L seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Hai."

Perfectly sculpted hands gripped the detective's bony hips in a rather threatening manner, a certain teenager's jaw set in the beginning of fury. Jerking his hips forward he watched in satisfaction as his 'friend's' eyes fluttered closed, the hand at his lips curling into his fist along with his other limb and his toes.

"Are you going to ignore the moment we just shared together?"

"You mean the fact you raped me? Yes. I plan on it. That is, unless you want to be charged with a sexual offense and spend the rest of your life in jail?" He paused after purring out the last line threateningly. Reopening his eyes and staring owlishly up at the youth, he continued, "I'm certain if you're Kira you'll commit suicide. After all, you can't have people like yourself running around in a world you shaped, correct?"

On that note Light quickly pulled out and stood up to retrieve his pants. His body was trembling, muscles clenching and contorting as he tried to control the urge to punch L right in the face. He was mad about the fact he was accused of being Kira and being a rapist... He was also pissed because the cake killer was absolutely right. Noting the way he held himself, Light forced his body to relax as he reached out to grab his pants.

"I'm not Kira, Ryuzaki!" The tone of his voice hinted at the fact he was immensely upset. L merely snorted inwardly and sat up, hunched forward in his usual pose. He wasn't ashamed of being half naked. They both had the same parts so it didn't matter. What got him, though...was the fact it hurt to crouch because of a burning pain in a certain...area...

"The more you deny it, the stronger my suspicion grows. Quite frankly your denials are less than convincing and the way you get angry when I contradict you is also a good indicator. If you're not Kira, why are you getting so upset over it? You don't seem as angry when I call you a rapist. Do enlighten me, Light-kun, why that is."

"It's because I'm _**NOT KIRA**_. I'm getting tired of everything I do being somehow related to a major psychopath bent on conquering the world! Wouldn't **you** be upset?"

"Not at all. I'd know it wasn't true so there would be no need to get upset with it. I may be accused even more because of my lack of response, but it's my own opinion which matters to me...not anyone else's."

Light couldn't help but be cruel. "I can tell by the way you dress and look, Ryuzaki. Obviously you really don't care what anyone else thinks."

Though he didn't let it show and merely cocked his head, the comments ripped a hole in the elder male's self confidence. Being a victim of Asperger Syndrome wasn't easy. It made him, in lack of a better word, odd. Even if he actually tried to fit it in was highly probable that he'd merely ostracize himself further in the attempt. When he was still a teenage at Whammy's he'd attempted to give the girl he had a crush on a piece of strawberry short cake when the cafeteria had ran out of food. (The cooks didn't think she was going to show up so they'd given out seconds to all the kids...and wound up having nothing left.)

She'd slapped the plate upwards and out of his hands. As the whipped cream topping coated the sides of his face and the children began to laugh, she'd called him a freak and wished that he'd go stand in a field like the scarecrow he was. Childish, but effective. He'd left the cafeteria with hunched shoulders and a low hanging head, wiping his favorite desert out of his eyes and hair. That was the day he had sat in the bathroom and cried, curled just as he was sitting now. It became a habit he couldn't break. Every time he became upset he'd curl and hide his face behind his knees, until he finally never uncurled at all...and never visibly became upset.

"You are right, Light-kun. I really don't mind what anyone thinks of me. It shouldn't matter because I'm being myself and I don't have to hide behind a mask like you do."

"At least if you wore a mask it would be better than looking at your real face."

Another scalding comment. It seemed Light really was pissed off.

"I don't know what you've been taught...but hasn't your father raised you better than this? Lowering yourself to the standard of a bully with a miniscule brain, picking on someone because they're different and to make them self feel better?"

This time it was Light who was offended...And mildly ashamed. Without realizing it he'd let a small indication of his inner rage build up and release...using L's looks as its target. Kira didn't let his emotions rule him. He was better than that. He was a **GOD.**He **HAD** to be. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly.

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki. I spoke before I could think. You aren't ugly in any way, shape or form. Proof of our...time together should prove that. If I didn't find you attractive I wouldn't have..." Trailing off he could say no more. Suddenly thinking over his motives as to why he'd fucked L...it made no sense. It wasn't to gain his trust and try to build a relationship...he'd just wanted to hear him moan his name. But now that he thought about it the relationship idea wasn't looking too bad. If he worked hard enough Light was certain he could worm under L's defenses...make the insomniac trust him...and then totally crush him in the end. It was a beautiful, brilliant plan! Trailing back to the fact he'd said L wasn't ugly, he was revolted that it was true. L was a very 'hot' individual, as it could be put. If he'd only improve his looks...

Smiling inwardly, Light was suddenly struck with inspiration. One of these days he was going to force L to act normal before he wrote his name down. No sweets, no slouching, no messy hair, and no baggy clothes. Uno momento, he was getting ahead of himself. Suddenly zeroing his eyes in on the object of his entertainment, lust, and hate...he awaited a response.

L felt flattered and yet sickened at the same time. He really didn't view himself as gay, though Light WAS attractive...

"If you act before you think, then that is how you truly feel and want to carry things out. There's no need to lie, Light-kun. I'm not very attractive when it comes to looks. Intellectually I am what you teenagers call a 'pimp', but physical wise I am nothing but a...scarecrow." He'd thrown in the 'pimp' part because it was something he normally wouldn't say and might throw the brunette off his high-horse...and he'd added the scarecrow part because he was fishing for compliments.

"You don't look like a scarecrow. You're more like a panda."

Well, that wasn't something L wanted to hear, so he gave the suspect one of the iciest stares he'd ever managed.

"Pandas are cute, Ryuzaki..." The 'panda' felt the need to blush, though he held himself back and kept his cheeks as pale as ever.

Realizing that what was occurring could be viewed as 'flirting', he quickly looked upwards. He couldn't be so nice to the person who'd technically stolen his virginity and first kiss...not to mention someone who'd just insulted his looks and were trying to make up for it. Hesitantly stretching out one slender leg, he grabbed his **JUSTICE WILL PREVAIL!!! **boxers using his toes and drug them to his body. Slowly standing up and pulling them on he limped toward his baggy pants which were laying clear across the room. Light really HAD been in a lust filled daze.

"Whether you compliment my looks are not does not make what you did any better." It was time to get back to business, it seemed. "This truly was rape, Light-kun. What are we going to do about that? Being your friend I don't want to do anything too drastic...but I'm also a victim and want justice."

Light took a small step forward, lifting a hand. It was a move he'd pulled on Misa many times before...it was a temptation. An offer. "Allow me to make up for my deeds, then. I know I'm suspected of being Kira...but that has nothing to do with my feelings. I really do like you, Ryuzaki, and I want to have a relationship outside of the investigation. You're intelligent so no matter what happens between us it won't get in your line of judgment. If you would allow me the pleasure of taking you out some time to an apology dinner... I'll ensure you can get all the cake you can eat."

"Tempting, but that offer only benefits you with the exception of the cake. 'Released of rape charges over dinner' isn't going to work...nor is your sappy excuse of 'loving' me and wanting 'something more'. You're going to have to earn my respect back, and then we'll see. I'm 45 percent sure you can't do it." Pausing, he added on a lighter...yet serious note, "I'm also 95 percent certain you're gay."

Ignoring everything the detective had said previously as he began to plot, Light retorted, "And I'm 100 percent sure you like it."

L sighed. He found he didn't like the new Light near as much as he did the old.


	7. Where for art thou?

"I assure you, Light-kun...I wouldn't like it. Don't make me kick you."

"Kick me? Why, Ryuzaki...that's such a rude thing for you to say!"

"Is that so? Well, I'd say molesting and raping me was a rude thing for you to do."

"...I thought we put that behind us."

"Well...my 'behind' HURTS, and it's making it painfully obvious that NOTHING will be leaving my memory anytime soon." Lifting a hand, L pressed the pad of his thumb against his pearly teeth, dark gray eyes fixing on the youth unhappily.

"I see. I suppose I should have known it wasn't going to be easy. Listen, Ryuzaki." Taking a deep breath the brunette allowed his hues to close. "I LOVE you. I couldn't help myself. It...just became too much for me to bear. I had to behave myself and watch you every day...yet I wasn't able to touch anything. It wasn't fair, and eventually I was overwhelmed with my own feelings."

"Bull-to the-shit." L snarled quietly.

In return to that comment, Light stared at him in amazement. "Did...you just...say...what I think you said?"

"I do believe that's what Matsuda said the other day while speaking on the phone. Though, who he was talking to eludes even me. Nevertheless, I think that small phrase worked out fairly well, did it not?"

"What I just said isn't 'bullshit'."

"You're right. It's just shit. Please excuse my vulgar language, but... believe it or not I am very, VERY upset with you."

"Oh really? I do suppose it's reasonable since I just stole your virginity." The brunette couldn't help but turn his lips upwards in a small, satisfied smile.

Eyeing the youth's obviously amused expression, his nose wrinkled slightly, his lips curling away from his teeth in a snarl. Thankfully his thumb was pressed firmly to his incisors or Light might have noticed just how upset L truly was. Generally L was unfazed by anything and everything Light did. That ANYONE did...but...after what had just happened it felt like the metal armor he'd buried his heart in was starting to rust. It was true, his virginity had just been taken, and it wasn't a pleasant experience. What was worse was the fact it was done by the person he believed was Kira.

Kira raped L.

That sounded like a soap opera title. It would draw in millions!

Hmn. That wasn't funny. His attempt to lighten his weighted thoughts had failed miserably. Go figure.

Light's eyes were trained on the detective, his face quickly draining of any emotion. He hadn't expected L to fall into his arms and confess undying love, but...he'd expected a different reaction than this. Well, he'd at least expected something other than silence.

"Ryuzaki. Are you okay?" A dumb question with an obvious answer, but the youth couldn't help himself.

"Yes, Light. I am fine. In fact, I am wonderful. Thank you for asking."

He was full of crap.

What was up with talking about shit today?

Oh well. Go with the flow.

"Don't lie to me."

"What do you expect me to say?" Blinking once, he tilted his head to the side, resuming his normal owlish stare. "Oh, no, Light-kun. I'm not fine. I just went through a horrible experience with someone who's expected of killing thousands of people. I'm just beautifully unaffected." Reaching out a hand he pulled a box of chocolates to himself, the lid being pulled away quickly. Selecting the largest one he could find he pushed it past his lips, chewing quickly.

"...For someone who I previously thought was unemotional and generally uncaring...you're certainly a drama queen."

L nearly choked.

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me."

"I'd prefer that I hadn't. Please...be quiet or leave. You're not being productive. You're here to work on the Kira case...nothing MORE. From here on out that is all which will be discussed. What happened today will never be repeated. There will never be any feelings between us. If you're Kira, which I strongly believe you are, I'll catch you eventually. And I'll make you pay for everything you've done."

For some reason...that actually stung. And considering Light didn't enjoy being hurt...he became angry.

"I'm not Kira, you bastard!" Came his loud, pissed objection.

"Yes you are. Don't deny it."

L was being childish. Light HATED when this happened.

"Of course I'm going to deny it! It's NOT TRUE!"

"Please stop lying." Picking up another chocolate, the detective bit into it contently. "Not only are you a killer, you're a rapist as well. A mentally deranged individual. Give yourself up, Light-kun. It'll be better for everyone if you do."

That was the last straw. Leaping to his feet he grabbed the front of the detective's shirt and jerked him forward, ramming his fist right into his nose.

L's right eye twitched as he held back a cry of pain, his body jerking downwards as a muscled leg shot up and into the youth's jaw, sending him careening backwards.

"Did I mention violent?" The cake killer's voice was slightly nasally, a thin trail of blood sliding from his nose.

Seeing the damage he'd done, Light smiled proudly. That is, until he noticed he'd bit his own tongue when L had kicked him and was also bleeding.

"I swear to God I'm not Kira!"

"What makes you so sure there's a God, Light? And why are you swearing to someone who might be imaginary? Do you need medication?" L just wanted to be irritating.

It was working.

In a flash the brunette was gripping the detective's shirt once again. But instead of saying what he'd originally planned, what he announced softly was, "Stop pushing me away. I love you, Ryuzaki. Can't you just accept me? If anything...we can be fuck buddies. No personal interests or anything. At least give me that privilege if you won't love me back."

The panda was terrified. This wasn't like Light at all. What was causing the boy to act so oddly that day?! He parted his lips to reply but he was cut off, the boy's soft tiers caressing his own.

And surprisingly, L didn't resist.

All he did was lift a hand, force a chocolate between their lips into his own mouth, and kiss the boy back hesitantly.

Romeo and Juliet had nothing on them.


	8. Getting along

Eventually breaking the kiss, L gave Light an odd look. It was as if he were searching for the answer to something he didn't understand. Storm gray hues were slightly narrowed, the inside of his bottom lip being pinched between his pearly teeth. He knew he was being tricked and twisted around Light's finger, but...perhaps...if he played along he might gain evidence to further the investigation. He was still aggravated that his entire team was at a standstill.

Slowly lifting a hand, L trailed his slender fingers down Light's cheek experimentally. The contact didn't hurt or burn. The brunette was looking at him with an indescribable look. The detective couldn't tell what he was thinking, and it was troubling. Releasing his bottom lip and twirling his tongue around his own mouth to get the rest of the chocolaty remains, he replied slowly and quietly.

"Alright, Light-kun. Because you are my friend I will concede that you have needs...and you do seem calmer now. If you need a...bed partner, I shall assume the roll. As long as you don't allow this to interfere with the investigation and your judgment I see nothing wrong with it."

Light almost smirked. The need was so great that he felt like his face was cracking as he held it at bay. Contorting the wanted snarl into a sweet smile, he pressed his lips to the detective's head. He'd just won a victory. There was no way in Hell L would be able to keep up his facade all the time. He'd fuck him so hard that his mind would liquidate...and then he'd ask him his name. He'd say he wanted to cry it out when he reached his peak. It would take a while before he could bring it up...but it would happen. L would trust him. L would love him. And then Light would crush him.

"I'm not certain you can measure just how happy I am, Ryuzaki. I could tell you, sure, but I don't know if you'd be able to comprehend my feelings." The sweet smile widened, masking the malevolent mind behind it. "I would like to say I'm sorry again. My previous actions were uncalled for. I shouldn't have used force to get what I wanted. I'm certain if i would have explained myself you might have complied."

Actually, L wouldn't have. He would have kicked Light square in the jaw and might have brought it up with his father. Considering the deed had been done, he couldn't tell Soichiro. He knew that Light would say that L complied, and tests would prove he most certainly wasn't a virgin anymore. A small flame of anger burned in the pit of his stomach, but he remained calm. He'd be compliant. He'd be a 'Good boy'. He'd fool Light into thinking he'd won...and then he'd crush him.

It was surprising how two vastly different, yet startlingly similar individuals could comer up with similar plans for the other's demise.

"I might have complied. As of right now I'm still not certain how I feel about being raped. Perhaps I'm in some state of shock." Mulling over the thought for a moment he lifted a thumb to his lips, pressing the tip past his lips as he hid a smile. "Which comes as no surprise, considering when you're desperate you have an electrifying personality." L always thought his jokes were funny. Generally no one else could amuse him so he had to find some way to add humor into his life.

That was such a bad pun that a snicker fled from the youth's lips. Who would have thought that L was capable of acting like such a fool? It seemed his plan to wear down his defenses was already working.

Although it wasn't. L had to put on an act, so he was going to make it good. If a play isn't convincing, intriguing, and catching, then it isn't worth seeing. There had to be humor. Drama. Horror. Suspense. A plot. At least, those were what L looked for in a movie whenever he had the time to actually watch one. He'd seen about four movies in his entire life time, excluding biographies, animal planet, and the cooking channel. Citizen Kane was his favorite, and was actually rated one of the best movies of all time. Orson Welles was a wonderful actor and writer.

"Well, Ryuzaki...I think we should look over everything on Kira we've gathered again. Perhaps we've been overlooking something painfully obvious."

If L had been a dog, the hairs on the back of his neck would be standing up and he'd be snarling. Considering he wasn't, he replied in a cold manner, "I have went over every single document and movie at least fifty times each, and that is no exaggeration. I am not missing ANYTHING, I assure you."

Well, that was a mood killer.

Light's piercing amber hues fixed on the detective's face, his own mood being affected by the detective's tone. "It was merely a suggestion, Ryuzaki. There was no reason for such a rude reaction..."

Chomping down on his thumb he stared blankly at the youth, secretly seething beneath his calm facade. He HAD looked over everything more than any normal person should. he'd spent endless days awake and watching the videotapes. He'd put more time and effort into the investigation than ANYONE did, and he wasn't going to be insulted...even if it had been unintentional.

Slowly getting to his feet he searched the pockets of his jeans for his cell phone, and upon finding it he held it tightly in his free hand.

"Perhaps we should go out and do something, Light-kun. It would be best for the two of us to attempt to calm ourselves. Today has been a stressful day. If you'd like, I'll call in for reservations at a restaurant of your choice."

Sliding his eyes over the detective's form he seemed to fall into a 'bout of thought. How far could he push L? Hmmm...

"Have you ever been clubbing, Ryuzaki?" He asked, his head tilting to one side.


End file.
